Space Family
by BlackRoseAki
Summary: Team Voltron is more then just team. Over time, this team has become a family. Like every family, some mistakes can not go unpunished. In these situations, Shiro has to take command to keep this Space Family together. Space Dad usually makes a surprise visit for those occasions. May involve non-sexual spanking of characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After recovering the Blue Lion from the estranged trio of rebels, Shiro suddenly remembers Lance is still handcuffed to a tree. His eyes narrowed at the simple thought of the Blue Lion pilot and how he lost the Blue Lion in the first place. Shiro contacts the rest of team as they are flying back to the moon.

"Okay, team, I want your guys to bring the 'rebels' to where the castle-ship is stationed. I'll go free Lance from his . . . situation," he informs the other paladins.

"Oh, Shiro! Please take a picture of Lance! He'll never live it down!" Keith asked with a smirk on his face. Shiro smiles as the rest of team chuckles in response to Keith's request.

"I'll think about it, Keith," he responded before flying off to where Lance's current coordinates are. As he got near his location, he pondered on what to do with him. As the leader of the team, he has a responsibility to guide the team, which included the hard task of discipline.

Shiro had a good idea of how to punish Lance for his latest stunt, but he wasn't sure when. Because the team is going to Balmera to help free the balmerans from the evil rule of the Galra, Shiro doesn't want his punishment for Lance to distract him during the mission. _'Okay, I'll give him a warm up during the flight back so he will behave for the rest of the mission. I can give him the rest of his chastisement after we finish the mission.'_

Soon, he reached a purple lake near Lance. He spotted a blue and white clothed figure seemingly hugging a tree. He smiled a bit and took a picture with the Black Lion's camera as soon as he landed. Lance did not seem to notice the flash because he was relieved someone came for him. Shiro concealed all other emotions and made himself look as strict as possible as he exited the Black Lion.

"Oh, Shiro, thank you for coming back for me! I actually thought your guys might have forgotten me!" Lance called out as the other paladin got near him. His look of thanks soon transformed in to a look of apprehension as he noticed the expression his leader was wearing.

Shiro simply walked over and cut off the handcuffs from his hands, releasing Lance's from his makeshift prison. Then he started back towards the Black lion, motioning Lance to followed him. Lance quietly followed behind him, wondering what Shiro was going to do to him. As soon as the two paladins boarded the Black lion, Shiro just turned around and gave his errant teammate a firm look. Lance wavered under his intense look and turned his eyes towards the ground rather than meet them with eyes of steel above him.

"Do you not know the meaning of being cautious?! You knew not to let strangers on board the castle-ship and Blue Lion, but you still did. You disobeyed my direct orders all for a girl!" Shiro reprimanded, "Lance, I am not sure what to do with you anymore. Maybe you're not responsible enough to be on this team."

"No, Shiro! I'm sorry! Please don't replace me! I can do better! I'll take any punishment you'll give me, just don't kick me out of the team!" Lance cried out in fear of losing his new friends.

Shiro, now knowing Lance can repent for his mistakes, decided to start the first part of his disciplining, "Okay, if you are willing to accept your punishment for this stunt of yours, then follow me."

Shiro walked over to his pilot seat and took a seat, turning it to face the other paladin. As Lance got closer to him, he started to wonder what was going on. Suddenly, Shiro grabbed his arm and pulled him over his lap. Before Lance could fully take in his situation, Shiro's hand came crashing down on his bottom.

Lance yelped in pain before more blows came reigning down on his backside. Even through the slightly thick spandex covering his rear, his bottom was starting to feel a slight burn. After just a few more claps of Shiro's hand, Lance started to get actual tears in his eyes, Shiro suddenly stopped. He then pulled up his errant paladin so he was sitting in his lap and held him in his arms. Lance started to resist Shiro, but he just held him tightly.

Shiro set the Black Lion on autopilot back to the castle-ship, before speaking to Lance, "Lance, I don't want any of my team, including you, to get hurt because of small mistakes like this. I would rather hurt you myself then let you get hurt because you would not learn from your mistakes. I am only doing this because I cared about you." The blue paladin stopped resisting the other paladin's embrace and started to really cry as he realized how much Shiro cared about him to do this.

"Your punishment is not over, but I don't have the time to fully correct you because we have to save the Balmerans. But, as soon the mission is over, we are going to be revisiting this issue in detail, understand?" Lance broke into a new wave of cries when he heard that, but he still forced himself to nod to Shiro's question.

Shiro started to rock the younger teen till he finally started to calm down. "Now, Lance, we're nearing the castle-ship now, so you might want to get ready to face the others. No one else will know about this, okay? There's a bottle of water and a towel in the back if you want to clean up a bit."

Lance got up, wiping his eyes as he headed towards the back. He soon came back looking much better, albeit a bit red-eyed and pale. "When we get back the castle-ship, I want you to go back to your room to rest before the mission. We'll talk more about your punishment after we save the balmerans, okay?" Lance nodded, feeling a bit worried about the rest of his punishment.

Soon, the two reached the castle-ship and met up with the rest of the team. His teammates scolded him a bit about letting strangers on board the ship and the lions before he could go to his room.

After locking himself in his room, he got out of his uniform and pulled down his underwear to look at his bottom. He winced in pain as he saw his pinked backside in his mirror. ' _If this was how his butt looked after a few spanks from Shiro, how is he going to survive the rest of his punishment!'_ the boy thought to himself. He forced himself to rest before the upcoming battle. He was having a hard time falling asleep because of his slightly aching bottom, but he was soon asleep on his stomach, forgetting all about his upcoming appointment with Shiro after the upcoming mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lance is usually the relaxed and worry free one of the team, but now he felt like he was about to explode with how tense and nervous he is. And he had good reason to be nervous, for Shiro and he were to finish their 'talk' soon. Currently, the team just left the Balmerans after freeing them and restoring the Balmera itself.

During the operation, Lance was able to ignore the slow burning feeling in his bottom. No one noticed him acting any different because of the urgency of freeing the Balmerans. Everyone retreated to their rooms to rest afterwards, so it was not suspicious that Lance did the same.

Lance was so thankful none of the others knew about what happened after he was freed from his makeshift prison. Presently, he was pacing around his room, worrying about his upcoming punishment. _'Maybe Shiro is going to talk to me tomorrow. I can't sleep knowing what will soon happen to my butt. Or maybe he'll sp-punish me in front of the team! What if he used his Galra hand! I just don't know what to expect from him.'_

Lance is not a newcomer to being spanked. He came from a large family where spanking is the norm. He's felt the hands of many on his bottom in the past. He stopped getting spanked after he started to train himself to get into the Garrison. When he earned his scholarship to the Garrison, his family deemed him mature enough to handle the consequences of his actions on his own.

At first, Lance was overjoyed to finally be free of the childish chastisement last. But, he soon realized this meant he was on his own from now on. No longer will his parents and older siblings be there to bail him out of trouble. No more clean slates after a trip over someone's lap. No more hugs and forgiveness for his mistakes after being punished. He found out being grown up is harder than it may look. He on the brink of having a breakdown before he embarked on this journey. He was almost happy to escape the pressure of the Garrison, but then he experienced the space life. He was used to sneaking out with friends, flirting with anyone imaginable, and fighting the oppressive power of teachers. Now, he can't sneak out of a space castle, Allura won't return his casual flirting, and he's fighting a 10,000 year old alien dictator.

When they were on their way to save the Balmeran, they made a quick decision to respond to a rescue call from a nearby moon. He forgot to take his medicine because he wasn't able to get away from the others, so he was a little more manic than usual. Thus, it made sense to him to try and have some fun when he saw Nyma. He was immediately drawn to her unique alien beauty and he couldn't resist trying his hand with her. He almost felt like he was back on Earth trying to get a date, not fight an evil space Warlord and his army. He almost felt . . . normal.

But, then it all went crashing down once he realized he was hugging a tree and the blue lion was taken. He tried to break free of his bonds as he could hear the silent pleas of his lion. _'My dear paladin, do not worry. You and your team will free me. I am sure of it,'_ she reassured her pilot through their connection. She continued to reassure him until she was too far away to keep the connection going.

Lance knew for sure the team will get her back, but he might not be welcome at that point. He almost didn't believe his eyes when he saw the black lion landing near him. He actually thought they might not come for him. Then he saw the stern look on Shiro's face and decided he probably wants to kick me out personally.

When he was actually pulled over Shiro's lap, he was in shock because he almost felt like he was back home for a minute. Then the older man's heavy hand fell down and Lance was reminded that he was still in space, not on Earth. The actually spanking didn't hurt that much compared to some of the thrashings he got from his parents, aunts and uncles, and older siblings. But, it was still a shock to him, not to mention Shiro mentioned his punishment was not over yet.

While the young man was worried about his impending doom, Shiro prepared himself for the task before him. He wanted to attend to Lance right away, but had other duties to do first. First, he checked up on Allura through Coran. Then he made sure the other paladins were fine and found them all asleep. Shiro smiled as he thought of normal his fellow team mates looked when they are asleep. After checking the castle's systems, the black paladin soon arrived at the blue paladin's room.

All the paladins choose to have rooms far away from each other so they do not disturb each other. Coran chose to have his room near the control room and Allura's was near the room that housed her father's memories. This coincidence will allow none of the other residents of the ship to hear Lance's punishment. The soundproofing of the rooms will most likely make sure no one over hears anything, but who knows how strong it is after 10,000 years?

Shiro raised his hand and knocked on the door before him. A shaky voice responded, "C-ome in." The doors slid open, allowing Shiro to enter the room. He was met with the sight of an anxious looking Lance, which alerted him that something is wrong.

Shiro cross the room and pulled the younger man into a hug. Surprised at first, soon Lance relaxed as the older man held him in a tight embrace. Gently, Shiro asked, "Lance, what's wrong?"

When he did not respond, Shiro took a seat on his bed and tilted his head forward so their eyes met. "Lance, before we can talk about the rest of your punishment, I need to make sure you are fine. Please tell me what's wrong?" After hearing how worried his leader was, Lance soon responded to his question, "I'm worried about this whole . . . punishment thing. I've been spanked before and I don't know what to expect from you in particular."

"That's understandable and I will explain everything, okay?" Shiro asked kindly.

"Okay," Lance whispered, as he pulled away from Shiro's hold, slightly embarrassed.

"I've only spanked a few people before, but that doesn't mean this won't be a new for both of us in some ways," Shiro began. "First, I will only be spanking you with my hand for now."

Lance did not like the ominous way he that, but he decided he could ask more questions about that later.

"I will never harm you in any way that will leave long lasting damage. You might be sore for a while, but nothing that lasts more than a few days," Shiro explained as Lance listened attentively.

"I will also never use my . . . galra hand on you. I am here to punish and protect you, not damage you for life. Do you understand that, Lance?" the older paladin asked.

Lance realized Shiro's words were similar to his father's when he first spanked him. There wasn't much different from how others have punished him before, except for the fact that they were in space. So, he put on a brave face and responded to the question asked, "Yes, I understand."

Shiro was relieved at that answer, but then he remembered he had to punish him for his actions. He had to be firm with the younger teen or else he'll repeat his actions. "Lance, let's get this over with so we can put this behind us, okay?" Lance lost his fearless façade at hearing those words and quietly nodded. Shiro gave him one last hug before motioning him to stand up.

"Lance, I going to need you to pull down your jeans." Lance tried using his puppy dog eyes, but Shiro did not relent, "Either you pull down your jeans yourself or I can do it for you." With those words, the blue paladin quickly pulled down his jeans, not wanting to suffer any more humiliation then needed for this ordeal. With his pants out of the way, Lance was soon in a familiar position he hasn't been in for a long time.

Lance hopes of keeping his underwear up during the spanking were dashed when he felt them being pulled down. He thought Shiro would start to lecture him before starting the spanking like his father used to, but that idea was soon forgotten as the first of many blows landed.

Shiro wanted to get this spanking over with fast so they can both rest after such a challenging day. His left hand continued to deliver heavy smacks to the reddening bottom before him even as it tried to wiggle its way off his lap. He held on tight to Lance's waist to make sure he stayed in place.

Lance knew this spanking would be terrible, but he did not expect it to be this bad. It's been far too long since he's been over anyone's lap, so he had forgotten the burning feeling of a spanking as the flames continued to be applied to his backside. His legs were kicking up a storm, but they did not stop Shiro from continuing to impart his lesson to the younger paladin.

Shiro stayed strong on the outside, but Lance's cries were breaking him on the inside. He didn't want to do this, but he had to do this for his own good. With that thought is mind, Shiro pulled Lance forward a bit, so his sit-spots were in the perfect place. The teen clearly realized his position and started to protest.

"Shiro! Please not there! I'll listen! I promise!" he protested, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Shiro continued his course of action. Lance's punishment continued, this time on his untouched sit-spots. As Shiro continued to roast the sensitive under curve of his bottom, he started to ask some questions.

"Lance, why are you being spanked?" he asked, slowing down his spanks to give Lance a chance to answer. His swats were very light as this point, as most of Lance's butt was already well spanked, so even the lightest of touch was enough encouragement for Lance to answer his question.

"B-because I took Nyma into my lion without asking," Lance was able to answer as Shiro's hand continued to come down to encourage him.

"And?"

Lance tried to think of the answer, but he could think of one. Then it hit him. He was suddenly reminded of a spanking his older brother gave him once. He only 13 years old when he decided to take a stupid dare from some older kids. They dared him to climb the statue in the abandoned park near his home. He was just about to reach the top when he heard a yell behind him. He almost fell, but was able to hold on to the statue. He turned around to see the other two boys run away, leaving him behind his older brother, Daniel. Danny was furious with him and as soon as Lance's feet were on the ground, he was under his arm, receiving a sound spanking. When he finally stopped, he held on to Lance tightly and started to tell him how worried he was to see his brother climbing a weak old stature in a dangerous old park. He gave him another spanking that night and told him that putting himself in danger will always earn him more than one thrashing.

Lance's was pulled out of his memories with a few strong swats to his under curve.

"Am I boring?" Shiro asked in a stern voice.

"NO! I was trying to -OW-find the answer!" Lance answered as the hot burning swats continued to fall.

"Well, do you have the answer to my question?"Shiro asked as he lowered the intensity of his spanking and relocated his hand to continue his assault on the crimson bottom before him.

"YES! I put myself in danger! T-that's the other reason I am getting this spanking," Lance cried out.

"I don't want to do this again, Lance. I don't like punishing you, but I dislike you putting yourself in danger even more. You could have been injured or even killed if Nyma was any more dangerous. If anything ever happened to you, I could never forgive myself," Shiro lectured.

Lance finally realized how worried he must have made Shiro and the rest of the team with his action. He could have been killed out there, leaving Shiro to feel guilty for something that would have not even been his fault. Lance gave up any form of resistant and started to sob in true remorse.

He didn't notice Shiro's punishing hand rubbing his back. When he finally started to calm down, Shiro pulled up his boxers, causing Lance to yelp a bit as the soft material touched his butt. His jeans had already been kicked across the room earlier. He pulled up Lance and held him in his arms until his tears finally subsided.

"Lance, I want you to know that the slate is clean. You've been punished and we don't need to talk about this again, okay?" Shiro asked gently. Lance just nodded in return.

"Now, no one has to know about this, okay? The rooms are all soundproof, so you don't have to worry about anyone overhearing what just happened. But, that means I won't hesitate to punish you like things again if the situation call for it, understand?"

"I understand," the younger boy responded.

"Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me? Now's your chance, because if I find out that you've done wrong later, you're going to regret it," Shiro asked, with a firm look.

Lance just laughed it off and said, "Does fighting with Keith count as wrong?"

Shiro just smiled as he responded, "No, some harmless arguments are okay as long as they don't go too far or hurt anyone's feelings, okay?"

Lance nodded, as his eyes started to droop, the day's events finally catching up with him. Shiro gave Lance one last heartwarming hug and bid him good night as he too left for bed. As soon as he was gone, the blue paladin quickly locked the door. He then proceeded to lift the edge of his mattress up and pulled out a small white container.

Lance sighed in relief and thought to himself, _'Thank goodness, Shiro didn't find my pills! I can't live without them. I got to remember to take them in the morning."_ With that thought in mind, Lance got into bed and was soon lulled to sleep by the soft whispers and purrs of his lion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show Voltron Legendary Defender.

AN: Hi, everyone! Thank you for all of you who have read, liked, favorited, and reviews this fanfic. I'm so how many people liked this. Since, the last few days, my boss had me just sitting down and doing nothing outside (Don't ask why, it's complected. PM me if you really want to know why), so I took a few notebooks to work and just wrote the whole time. This new chapter is about Pidge and will be so for the next two chapters as well. I basically already wrote the next chapter and the start of chapter five, but I just have to type them up. First time in forever I used paper and pencil to actually 'write.' Please give me some ideas on either Hunk getting in trouble or something else. I'm not what I'll do, but I was thinking Allura was feeling guilty for almost piloting the ship into an exploding star. Maybe Coran can help her? What do you guys think? This next arc idea will not happen until after Pidge's few chapters are over. I made it too dramatic and long, so I have to split it up into three chapters now. Thanks for the reviews! Can't wait for more! Now, I will answer all the reviews.

Little Red Riding Brat: I'm glad you liked it. I tried my best with the characters being in character, but it's hard to do so. SpaceDad! Yeah! We need more SpaceDad!

OnionQueen: I can't wait to write more. I continue to write this for sure. VLD is my fav show and hopefully, I can give this fic some more time in the future.

idon'tthinkimokay: Thank for! I wrote this because I couldn't find anything like this. I so understand what you're saying. I'll love to read more of your comments in the future.

CosplayKitten: Now need to wait anymore, her comes this chapter and another two on the way soon.

Eliza: I know, right! All those moments that could have been SpaceDad moments! We just need them to survive! Am I right or am I right?! I'm might consider doing a Coran disciplining Shiro idea. That's a great idea, but it might not happen for a while. Hope you stay till the end!

Guest from Sept 14, 2017: Keith will happen, just not next. I already have something planned for him, so he'll happen soon. Though people, give me some ideas. Should Hunk be punished or no? I don't think it's possible!

spnfanfromeurope: Thank you for the feedback! I love your works, so having your feedback is important to me. I try my best, so I'm happy to know it's paying off.

Guest from April 3, 2018: Don't worry! Shiro will find out about the pill eventually, just not yet. Have to give Lance some time to get to his breaking point.

All other Guests: I will continue this fic for sure!

Chapter 3

Pidge was furious! No, she was PISSED! That was the only way she, or any of the onlookers in her way, could describe her at this moment.

Her day started off like any other. In fact, it started off like a great day. She woke up to Allura and Coran having one of their 'surprise'(every other day) emergency drills. She was able to beat Lance to the super fancy restroom a few hallways down. Hunk made this tasty space tofu that tastes like bacon. Shiro helped her use the space blender to make this weird, foamy orange drink that tastes like coffee. She had some fun laughs seeing Shiro try to pry his mug of milk like coffee from the lactose intolerant Keith. Everything felt right in the world . . . until Coran stood up after everyone was done eating.

"Okay, everyone! I know these last few days have been stressful, you know saving the Balmara and doing ancient rituals to rejuvenate planets. That is why I want to plan a trip to the . . . Flyce Plarket!" he announced with a grand wave.

Almost everyone at the table was confused . . . except for a certain Altean princess who had a disgusted look on her face.

"You mean that old planet at the edge of this system! That rotten old plarket is full of scams and cheats! I'd rather relax here with Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule than go trudging through the dirt and dust of Flyce!" Allura proclaimed as she continued to feed her little space mice bits of . . . some kind of organic cheese?

"Wait just a moment! What's a fly plak?" Lance asked as he tried to get the last piece of space bacon before Keith.

"Yeah! And is it safe?" Keith said as he was successful with his seizure of the bacon.

"A Plarket is a place where merchants set up temporary shops every few days. They sell various kinds of goods at any plarket. My friends and I used to go to the Flyce Plarket a lot when I was a young man," the mustached man proclaimed as he proudly stroked his facial hair.

"Yeah, like Coran was ever a young man," Hunk whispered to Pidge. His whisper was not so much of a whisper as the whole table started to crack up after hearing his remark.

After Coran finished his fake glaring at Hunk for his little comment, he gave each of the paladins a list of the supplies to gather, along with small bags of GAC for each member.

"Now, remember tell the vendors to send the supplies to the address on the small chips I gave to you all. They'll know what to do with them. You're all free to spend the remaining amounts of GAC however you all would like to. Now, remember the most important rule . . . have fun and don't get robbed!" Coran exclaimed as everyone gathered on to the small shuttle that would take them to the planet from where they were stationed.

They could all see Allura waving at them from the command center. Soon, she too was a small white speck in the sky along with all the stars as they entered the atmosphere of the small moon like planet. Once they had landed, everyone got ready to set off when Shiro stopped Pidge. This was when all the chaos had broken out.

"Hey, Pidge! You have a moment to talk," he asked with a nervous looking Hunk behind him.

"Sure. What's up, Shiro?" Pidge asked as they walked over to the side of the shuttle. Pidge could see Lance and Keith arguing over whose list was whose as Coran tried to mediate between them. She really hoped they wouldn't leave just yet. She wanted to ask Lance and Keith to keep an eye out for some cool tech for her.

"Well, Coran mentioned this planet can have some . . . unsavory people. So, I was thinking you could stay close to Hunk for this visit," the older man explained.

Pidge wasn't sure what Shiro was trying to say till he got to the point of her sticking close to Hunk.

Like a blast of cold air hitting her, she understood everything at once. Shiro didn't trust her. Was it because she lied about her gender? Or because she was smaller than the rest of the team? Or maybe Shiro just thought she was . . . weak?

Suddenly, Pidge didn't feel self-insure anymore. Her confusion and self-doubt turned into pure rage. Who does Shiro think he is, my father? He isn't in charge of me and my choices! I'm in charge of myself!"

"Are you trying to tell me I have to have a babysitter while no one else does?!" she shouted, her hands clenched tightly by her sides.

Lance and Keith looked in shock at the enraged girl. They both grabbed onto whatever list they had and left in a hurry. Coran stepped out of the shuttle to give them some privacy. Hunk flinched while Shiro continued to calmly stand in front of her like nothing had happened.

"Ummm . . . I'm just going to . . . wait outside," Hunk rushed through his words before he escaped to wait with Coran as well. This left Pidge and Shiro alone in the semi-darkened room of the shuttle.

"Well," Pidge said, tapping her foot,"do you have an answer for me or can I just go."

"First of all, stop it with the attitude," Shiro started off.

"What attitude? I don't have an attitude," the teenager countered back.

"Katie, I'm serious. Cut it with the attitude or else," Shiro said. He didn't like being continuously disrespected like this. He was also surprised to find it was Pidge who was being disrespectful and not Keith or Lance.

"Or else what, huh? You can't do anything to me! Maybe I'm not the one with the attitude, you are!"

"Katie Holt! Say one more word and you will regret it. Now, as I was trying to say-"

"I never regret ANYTHING," Pidge interrupted with a smirk, making sure to emphasize her last word. She was so sure she had finally cracked him this time. Plan Annoy-the-heck-out-of-Shiro- was about to be a success.

Before she could say or do anything else, Shiro grabbed her by the arm and pulled her under his right arm. Pidge's smirk fell off her face as she was put in a familiar position, one she hasn't been in for months now. Any protests fell off her lips as a burning hot swat came down upon her backside. Before she could stop herself, she let out a loud yelp as her bottom was suddenly being attacked.

As much as Pidge wanted to call for help, she knew she can not. Her pride was already being beaten with this spanking. She didn't even want to imagine how embarrassing it would be for the rest of the team to barge in to see her being spanked like a little girl. No, she had to get through this as quietly as possible. She would let Shiro win by letting her tears go. So, she clutched her hands within the long sleeves of her hoodie and waited for this painful event to end.

Shiro stopped as soon as he got to the tenth swat. He let Pidge go, who was very thankful. She was just at her breaking point when he stopped. It might have only been a few spanks, but they hurt like Quiznak.

"Now, are you ready to listen to me?" Shiro questioned sternly. He wasn't planning on doing anything, but talk to Pidge. But, she blew her chance at that with all her disrespectful behavior. She forced him to do something about it and he did. With hope, she'll be more respectful from now on.

Pidge was no stranger to being spanked or swatted like this. While her mom wasn't a big fan of spanking, her dad was all for it. He would not hesitate to pull her or her brother over his knee if they even showed an ounce of insolence. Even her brother had adopted his methods and was not afraid to discipline her as well. There were countless times where she would do something that would make her feel guilty and remorseful. Instead of being allowed to condemn herself with these sad emotions, she would be taken into hand and all would be forgiven. There was always someone to help her take responsibility for her actions.

This all changed when her father and brother disappeared during the Kerberos Mission. With her mom out of character and the Garrison not telling them anything, she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. She ran away from home to go undercover at the Garrison. She left a note in the kitchen and left. She didn't pick up her phone till she was settled into the Garrison a few days after classes began. The staff and students had gotten to know her at this point, so her cover was already secure.

Her mom was furious at her when she finally called her. Pidge was so sure she would have given her one of her patented, rarely ever used hairbrush spankings. Her mom was not a fan of spanking, but that didn't mean she wouldn't use it if the situation called for it. But, she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to blow her daughter's cover. She didn't want her to be undercover at a school to find out more about what happened to her husband and son. Nonetheless, if she revealed her daughter's true identity, the school will report it to the police and she could be charged with identity fraud, not to mention the falsifying of legal documents. She would rather have her daughter play pretend at a school then be sent to a juvenile detention center.

Now, she's in space. The only knees she wants to go over is her family's. To feel their hands slapping away at her bottom, leaving a fire like no other, would be . . . comforting. She wants her lost father and brother to spank her, not Shiro. She wants to feel the wooden weapon of her mother's hairbrush spanking the daylights out of her, not Shiro's hand. He doesn't get to have that privilege from me!

But, at this moment, she had to relent. Anymore protesting would only result in her being spanked again. Right now, her best chance would be to agree to his terms no and escape Hunk later. Besides, Shiro wouldn't dare to spank her like her family does, long and hard over someone's knee. This small swatting meant nothing.

"Pidge, are you listening to me?" Shiro questioned, pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Yes, Shiro. I'm listening," Pidge answered as she tried to keep her hands by her sides. Her butt wasn't like that awful soreness like after a real spanking, but it still stung. But, she was determined to stay strong that she's not some little kid who needs a babysitter.

"Good. I didn't want to do that, but you didn't leave me any choice. Now, I only wanted you to partner up with Hunk because we all want you to be safe," he explained.

"I know," Pidge said. On the outside, she was pretending to understand, but inwardly, she knew that he thought she was a scared little girl who needs protecting.

"I promise you that if everything goes well today, I'll consider letting you go alone the next time we go shopping, okay?" he asked with a sincere smile, hoping his words got through to her.

Pidge wanted to believe him, she truly did, but her heart couldn't believe it. If Shiro would be willing to partner her up unexpectedly like he did today, then who knows what he would do next time. She might be holding hands with someone like she was likely to get lost in a castle with only seven people. No, this time will be the next time she will go shopping alone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay with Hunk," she quickly agreed. She rushed through her goodbyes and left the shuttle before Shiro had a chance to say more than a few words to her.

Pidge thought to herself as she approached Hunk, mentally preparing herself for her plans to lose Hunk. 'I'll stay with him alright . . . I'll stay with him . . . long enough.'

'I'll show them who's BOSS!' was her final thought as she placed her mask on, ready to put her plan into action.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show Voltron Legendary Defender.

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has read this fanfic! Sorry for not posting this sooner, but work and family things got in my way. I've forced myself to stop going on Tumblr for the last few weeks till I get some chapters up for my fics. How did you guys like VLD Season 7? There were some things that weren't what we wanted, but there are some opportunities to write some great fics! I loved James Griffin and I can see him being in a relationship with either just Keith or both Keith and Lance in a threesome. I'm already planning on writing a fanfic where VLD is in a Soulmate and Hanahaki AU. This is my idea for it so far:

James Griffin knows who his soulmates are and he was ashamed to say that instead of approaching them, he made himself an enemy in one's eyes and a stranger in the other's. Keith Kogane and Lance McClain were his soulmates and now that they're back, together. He knows that he can't let them find out the truth and ruin their relationship. Not to mention is doesn't matter much longer anyway. Not with the petals that have started to drown him. The longer he goes without telling Keith and Lance that he is their third soulmate, the faster the Hanahaki disease is killing him. HanahakiSoulmateAU

I'm pretty sure there will be no spanking in this fic, but there can be if people want some, but I'm just not sure how to include it if so. I just love the ship Jaith and Klance so much, that it's better to combine it than anything else. That brings Jancith to life! (If anyone has a better ship name, please tell me.) If you guys really want this idea, then review or PM about it! I might actually start writing it sooner rather than later. BTW, there's one more chapter on the Pidge arc before we move on to someone else! Hope you guys like this chapter.

Guest from June 10: Yeah, I think I will wait to the end for the Shiro/Coran chapters. Yeah, I think Allura being punished for the exploding star incident would be too much. Maybe when Keith and Allura left in a pod without telling anyone is a better opportunity for Coran to help her. She does need to realized she is of value to the team and without her, they would not be able to function. Figuring something out for Hunk will be difficult, but I'm sure we can think of something! Thanks for your support.

adventure prince: Thanks for the support! I love Spacedad Shiro, too! Hope you continue to read this fic!

Chapter 4

Pidge let Hunk lead them around for about thirty minutes before she made her escape. They weren't due back at the shuttle for a few more hours. So, she has plenty of time to lose Hunk, do some exploring, and meet up with the rest of the team on time. That'll show them that she can take care of herself.

It wasn't hard to escape Hunk. All she had to do was point him towards a live cooking restaurant and he practically flew towards the establishment. Pidge, of course, called out, "I'm right behind 'ya," leading Hunk to believe that she was right behind him. When in reality, she was ditching him to do things her own way. She started off towards the more scientific area using the small brochure copy she got earlier.

Once Pidge crossed the divide from the more basic stalls to the more advanced looking area, she was in awe of all the amazing technology around her. Everything was so much more advanced than anything she has seen before. Even the tables in the shops were more colorful and advanced looking than anything she has seen on in this place so far. But, it was the items on the tables that really caught her eye. There were all sorts of pieces of technology everywhere. From basic laptops are paper thin to usb's that can hold pieces of your home. Pidge was so into the whole vibe of the area, she did not notice how the alleyways got darker and darker the further she got into the sector.

She was looking at a cool looking holographic laptop when she felt someone tap on her shoulder from behind her. She turned around to see a humanoid alien. He didn't look as weird looking like some of the other species she's seen before. In fact, he almost looked . . . enchanting.

He had pale skin with a hint of blue to color it. He was taller than her, but that didn't really matter since almost everyone was taller than her. His indigo blue locks of hair fell over his beautiful multicolored eyes. They weren't like anything she's ever seen before. They almost seemed . . . mesmerizing.

"Hey, that's a nice laptop your look 'in at," his deep pitched voice echoed in her mind.

"Yeah, I would love to take a closer look at its components, but then I would need to buy and I do not have that much G.A.C." Pidge didn't know why she was talking to him, but something inside of her just knew she had to.

"Well, if it's a closer look you want, you can come take a look at my laptop. It's not as up to date as this one, but it's something at least," he said as he pushed his long mane back.

Pidge knew she shouldn't be looking at tech with a stranger. She doesn't know who or what this creature is. Besides, there are plenty of other amazing things she can look at around here. But, a small voice in her mind told her that she has to see this person's laptop. 'Come on! If you don't look at that laptop, you may never get that chance back again. You know you want to,' the little voice told her. 'Maybe it's right,' Pidge thought to herself.

"Sure, it doesn't take too long. I have to be at the ship loading area soon," the words spilled out of her mouth so easily like . . . they weren't her words at all.

"Great! My laptop is in my locker by the art section. We can take a shortcut I know. That fine with you, Doll?" he asked cheekily as he put his arm around Pidge, casually leading her towards a darkened alleyway.

"Anything you say," the teenaged girl responded, just as easily as before. She didn't know why she was following his guy or letting him treat her like this, but . . . it just felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time.

But, the small voice inside told her that she can trust him. 'She can trust him . . . FOREVER.'

The unnamed alien continued to lead her. The bright lights and sparks of the technology disappeared as they entered the labyrinth of alleyways before them.

Pidge didn't know why she was going along with this guy. She's never let a guy treat her like this before. So, why was she letting one treat her like this now? She didn't even know his name! It was almost like . . . he was controlling her in some way. The fog that clouded her mind started to evaporate as she realized the situation she was in.

This realization came too late as the blue-skinned creature pushed her against the wall.

Pidge was kicked out of her stupor and she started to struggle as the . . . demon before her held her in place. 'If only I had my bayard!' she thought to herself.

"You know, I haven't seen such a small beauty like you in ages," his dark voice sounded so much scarier than before. Everything about him was more frightening now.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as she continued to struggle.

The walls behind her back held strong as the creep before he moved his face in closer and closer.

"Don't worry your sweet little head off," he whispered in her ear. "Your cute struggles won't be a problem much longer. My paralyzing kiss will help you relax and be quite as the fun . . . begins."

Pidge's eyes widened as the alien closed the gap between their lips and kissed her. His rough lips pained her own as the demon aggressively kept them locked. His hands ran through her hair as he continued to deepen the kiss. She could taste the sickly-sweet liquid that was forced down her throat by his scaly tongue. Pidge's struggles grew weaker and all she could so was keeping her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. 'If only I had listened to Shiro! Maybe none of this might have happened!" she thought regretfully. Soon, everything started to become a blur.

Suddenly, Pidge woke up! She recognized that she was still in the same alleyway as before. Except now, that . . . abomination was no longer holding her down anymore. In fact, now that the world wasn't spinning around her anymore, she could see that a pair of greenish aliens were handcuffing him. What the heck just happened?

As everything got clearer in a few more minutes, she heard a voice calling for her. She turned to the left and saw a familiar face coming closer.

"Pidge!" Lance shouted as he got closer. Behind him, she could see a few more specks of colors coming near.

Lance's warm arms comforted her as she felt him hug her tightly. She wished she could hug him back, but she felt so weak that couldn't even think about lifting her arms.

Lance was barely letting her go when Keith showed out of nowhere and grabbed on to Pidge. He held her tightly, letting her head rest on his chest.

'You scared us when you didn't show up and Hunk was panicking over you being missing," he whispered softly. Lance nodded his head from where he sat right next to them.

Hunk and Shiro finally got there. Hunk looked relieved while Shiro looked angry. He walked up to the . . . demon the two green . . . police officers had and . . . punched him?! Shiro tried to hit the other alien again, but stopped when Hunk put his hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him.

The two police officers approached Shiro. The blue-skinned alien was behind him, looking more bored then upset at being arrested. Pidge wanted to be so angry at him, but she was more afraid of him at the moment.

"We would like to apologize to you and your team for this criminal's vile attack on your young member," the taller humanoid stated.

"Well, I would like to know how this guy did this! Pidge would never have followed him into this alley by choice like those shop owners saw her do!" Shiro's voice sounded so angry, that much was clear. But, Pidge wondered how much of it was really directed at her.

"This kind of species used have a hypnotic sense. They use their looks, voices, and eyes to telepathically enchant strangers to follow them. Most of this alien race has lost this gene over the time. But there are a select few that still have these hypnotic features," the shorter humanoid explained as he held onto their prey.

"Your green paladin is lucky. A Synotic Noren takes a long time to overcome their evictions. There could have been a much more dangerous creature that could have taken your friend," the older officer explained.

The blue-skinned creature looked shocked. "She was a Paladin of Voltron! I would have never taken her if I knew that."

This time, all the men glared at him at the same time. Keith held on to Pidge even tighter as if he could protect her from everything in the world. Lance grabbed on to her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, hoping to give her some more support.

"Knowing her status should not pardon you for your crime. I hope you will regret your mistake of taking innocents when you get punished," Shiro lectured with his fists clenched by his sides.

"And he will be punished severely. With the altitude of this crime, he will be sent to the Kyln for sure," the tall officer announced.

"The Kyln! But, that is in the jurisdiction of the Nova Corps!" For once, the evil creep actually looked scared. Pidge wonders what the Kyln was and who the Nova Corps are?

"Yes. When the Paladins of Voltron approached us for help locating their teammate, we had a visiting Nova Corp officer. With his Nova sense, he was able to lead us to this location. Since he was not part of our security team, he could not assist with your capture like he wished to," the younger officer said.

"But, because he still wanted to help. He called Nova headquarters to update them on the situation. Because our security team cannot handle this case, we have transferred it into the Nova Corps hands. They will decide your fate," the older officer finished explaining.

The long-haired alien looked so scared, that Pidge wanted to laugh. She decided she wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore . . . though that doesn't mean she wouldn't be more cautious about dark alleys and strangers from now on.

"Pidge, are you okay?" Lance's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at him. His face was so pale with worry that it made her guilt for causing this situation even worse.

"I'm fine, but . . ." her words trailed off as she wondered how to tell him that she's too tired to walk.

"What's wrong?" Keith's question brought Hunk closer while Shiro finished talking with the officers.

"I'm so tired that . . . I don't think I can walk. I don't know what happened, but I was able to walk before!" Pidge was scared. She could only remember that . . . think mentioned something about paralyzing before everything went dark. She prayed this wasn't permanent. 'How can I find Dad and Matt if I can't even walk?' she thought.

"That's because . . . Synotic Norens have some kind of paralyzing venom," Shiro explained as he got closer. "From what the officers told me, we're lucky he decided to kiss you instead of biting you. They said it should wear off in a few hours or so. You'll only be achy and tired instead of being paralyzed."

Shiro kneeled down to Pidge. He looked her over, making sure she was okay, before pulling her into a strong embrace.

"We were so worried about you," he whispered, making Pidge feel even more regret for disobeying him.

"I'm sorry, Shiro," Pidge softly replied back. Shiro gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"We'll talk about this later." That was all he said before he picked her up. Pidge let out a small yelp as she was deposited into Hunk's arms.

Hunk held on to Pidge securely as they walked down the path towards the parking area. He didn't say a word, but his quiet presence was enough for Pidge to feel safe and reassured.

The Plarket was basically abandoned on their way back. Almost every shop or stand was closed and she wondered why out loud. Hunk let out a chuckle before he enlightened her.

"Lance and Keith," he clarified while the two in question blushed, "practically bulldozed their way through a lot of people to follow the officers."

"Like you and Shiro were any better," Keith countered. "You and Shiro were yelling at people to get out of the way so loudly, that we could hear you two all the way down this sector."

Pidge didn't know how to feel about this revelation. She had felt so satisfied and victorious over escaping Hunk and defying Shiro, but after almost being raped and worrying everyone, all she felt was guilt and disgust at her own actions and where they have led her.

Soon, they reached the shuttle that is supposed to bring them back to the castle-ship. Coran fussed over Pidge until he was reassured that she was fine and promised to be examined on the ship. After Pidge was seated in between Keith and Lance, no matter how much she protested, they took off.

It didn't take long for them to see the castle. Pidge could hear Green's whispers as they got closer. Her murmurs of reassurance and familiarity did nothing to help her feel better.

After they were parked, Pidge was rushed to the med-bay for an impromptu checkup. After the whole team, including an up to date Allura, was reassured that she was not hurt in any way, Pidge was finally allowed to return to her room.

She was weak and tired, but no matter what she tried, she could not fall asleep. Her guilt continued to consume her mind as she laid in bed, wondering if Shiro would ever forgive her? Will the team ever forgive her? 'No,' she decided, 'He-they won't ever forgive her.'

Hours later, close to dinner time, Pidge considered getting up. At this point, she could walk again, but she still felt a bit fatigued. She was more likely to fall over than actually reach the dining room.

She wanted to rest, but no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come to her. If only Shiro would come and lecture her about her mistakes already. Maybe then she would be able to get this guilt to leave her be.

In many ways, Shiro reminded her of her family. He was strict like her mom about things like going to sleep on time and eating. But, lax and easy going like her dad. He was also like her big brother, Matt, who always tried his best to take care of her.

Her dad and brother would never let her stew over her feelings like Shiro is unintentionally. Her dad would order her to her room, where she wouldn't even have five minutes before he's there. She'll be upheaved over his lap before she could say a word and his hard-calloused hand would be falling on her backside till she can't feel anything except for a burning hot fire. Soon, there would be no more guilt or self-doubt to haunt and she would be forgiven for her wrongdoings.

Her brother was the same way, but a bit more lenient. Ever since that first time she disobeyed him by climbing a tree and almost hurting herself, he's been a consistent part of disciplining her as well.

Sure, he was spanked plenty of times as well. But, that doesn't mean he didn't have any big brother moments of his own. Most of the time, it was a simple swatting for disrespect or being rude. At the worst, his most severe spanking was for lying about being at a friend's house when she was really doing a science project while camping. She hadn't done anything like that again while Mom and Dad are out of town. 'No, I will not think of that horrid event and the series of spankings I got for it.'

Either way, she's always felt relieved and loved after a spanking. So, why was she so mad after Shiro gave her a simple swatting earlier. Why did she even have to go against him? She liked Hunk. He's a fun guy and they work on sciencey things all the time. She could have even joined Keith or Lance or even both of them if they were together. They were like other versions of Matt that she loved having in her life.

Before she could contemplate on her thoughts any longer, a loud knock startled her back into her room. Her last thought before the door opened was, 'Oh, no! It's probably Shiro! How can I face him after everything that has happened today!'


End file.
